life_is_strangefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Maxine Caulfield
Maxine "Max" Caulfield – studentka ostatniego roku w Akademii Blackwell. Po pięciu latach nieobecności, powróciła do swojego rodzinnego miasta, Arcadia Bay, w stanie Oregon, aby uczyć się fotografii. Odkryła że potrafi cofać czas, podczas gdy uratowała przyjaciółkę, Chloe Price, przed zastrzeleniem w łazience. Posiada wizje tornada, które zmierza prosto na Arcadia Bay. Max musi wymyślić sposób by uratować miasto i dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o swojej mocy. Biografia Wydarzenia sprzed gry: Maxine Caulfield urodziła się 21 września 1995 roku w Arcadia Bay, w stanie Oregon.W mieście tym spędziła całe swoje dzieciństwo. Już jako dziecko Max chciała być fotografem. Jej rodzice chcąc spełnić jej marzenie kupili jej stary Polaroid, żeby mogła robić swoje zdjęcia.Również jako dorosła preferowała analogowe aparaty od cyfrowych. W pewnym momencie poznała Chloe Price, z którą szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Większość wolnego czasu spędzały ze sobą, bawiąc się w piratów w ich domach oraz okolicznych lasach i szukając skarbu w Arcadia Bay. Postrzegały Seattle jako wyspę skarbów, na którą bardzo chciały wyruszyć.Max miała również dobre stosunki z ojcem Chloe, Williamem Price, który również używał aparatów analogowych, by robić zdjęcia swojej rodzinie. Max odwiedzała ich bardzo często, często zostając u nich na noc i jadła z nimi śniadanie. Na jedno ze świąt Halloween, Max i Chloe przebrały się za piratów. W 2008 r. kot Chloe, Bongo, został przejechany przez samochód.Max pomogła Chloe pochować kota w ogrodzie Price'ów. W tym samym roku, Max odwiedziła dom Price'ów, aby spędzić czas z Chloe i Williamem.Dziewczyny rysowały komiksy oraz pomagały Williamowi w robieniu naleśników. Potem William otrzymał telefon od żony, Joyce, żeby odebrał ją z pracy i pojechali razem na zakupy. Wtedy William zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Chwilę po tym wydarzeniu, rodzice Max zdecydowali przeprowadzić się do Seattle. Max pomimo niechęci zostawienia Chloe, byłą tym wydarzeniem podekscytowana. Ich przyjaźń została postawiona pod znakiem zapytania po jej przeprowadzce. Żyło jej się w Seattle dobrze, poznała tam nowych przyjaciół (Kristen i Fernando) i doskonaliła tam swoje umiejętności fotografii. Max zerwała całkowicie kontakt z Chloe. Kiedy przeszła na ostatni rok nauki w liceum, zdecydowała się kandydować do Akademii Blackwell, prywatnej szkoły z oddziałem fotografii, nauczanej tam przez znanego fotografa Marka Jeffersona. Podczas trwania letnich wakacji, otrzymała list z Blackwell, oznajmujący że została przyjęta do szkoły. Podekscytowana rodzina Max, pomogła jej w przeprowadzce. Max wyprowadziła się ze Seattle i powróciła do Arcadia Bay we wrześniu 2013 roku. Chcąc się najpierw zaklimatyzować, unikała ponownego spotkania z Chloe Price. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Warrenem Grahamem i Kate Marsh, cichą, religijną dziewczyną, promującą wstrzemięźliwość. Max podpadła do gustu wielu nauczycielom, m.in. pani Michelle Grant, panu Jeffersonowi i dyrektorowi Rayowi Wellsowi. "Poczwarka": Koszmar: Max obudziła się pośrodku burzy, nie wiedząc gdzie się znajduje. Zestresowana Max zaczęła podążać ścieżką po klifie w kierunku latarni morskiej, w której chciała się schronić.Kiedy doszła na szczyt klifu, Max dostrzegła tornado zmierzające prosto na Arcadia Bay. Zanim zdążyła dojrzeć więcej szczegółów, łódka, którą poniosło tornado, uderzyła prosto w latarnię morską, powodując jej zawalenie. Kiedy szczyt latarni morskiej spada na Max, ta "budzi się" w jej sali do fotografii z Markiem Jeffersonem i innymi uczniami. Odkrycie mocy: Kiedy pan Jefferson opowiadał o ogólnej historii fotografii, Max zaczęła rozglądać się po sali i obserwowała innych uczniów: Taylor Christensen (znęcającą się nad Kate Marsh), Stellę Hill I Victorię Chase. Spojrzała na swoją fotografię, która miała oddać na konkurs "Zwyczajni Bohaterowie" i poczuła rozczarowanie z jej powodu. Rozmyślając nad wszystkim, zrobiła sobie selfie, którym zwróciła uwagę nauczyciela. Pan Jefferson zaczął rozmawiać o swojej niechęci do selfie i zadał Max pytanie kto im zapoczątkował. Max ze względu na presję czasu, przyznała że zapomniała o tym i że nie była pewna czy pytał on właśnie ją. Sfrustrowany brakiem odpowiedzi od Max nauczyciel, zadał to pytanie całej klasie. Victoria zgłasza się na ochotnika i odpowiedziała że stwórcą portretów selfie był Louis Daguerre. Victoria wyśmiała Max za brak wiedzy na ten temat i powiedziała, że utknęła w "strefie retro". Po dokończeniu wykładu przez Jeffersona rozbrzmiewa dzwonek na przerwę. Jefferson przypomniał wszystkim przed wyjściem o konkursie "Zwyczajni bohaterowie" i powiedział że powoli kończy się termin składania prac. Przed podejściem do pana Jeffersona, podeszła do Kate. Przeprosiła za schrzanienie wypowiedzi, mając nadzieje że jej nie zawstydziła. Kate wspomina o Victorii, która stara się być w centrum uwagi. Pociesza Max, że i tak wie więcej niż Victoria. Max przeniosła się do badania papieru, rzuconego w Kate przez Victorię, jednak nie mogła przeczytać wiadomości. Max podeszła do pana Jeffersona i poprosiła żeby porozmawiał z nią przez chwilę. Victoria próbuje niegrzecznie spławić ją, ale Jefferson gani Victorię, mówiąc, że nigdy nie pozwoli, aby jedna z jego najlepszych uczennic zmarnowała swój talent nie składając zdjęcia do konkursu. Po wyjściu z klasy, zakłopotana Max zakłada słuchawki i ruszyła do łazienki dla dziewcząt. Na korytarzach Blackwell, dostrzega większość swoich znajomych z klasy Jeffersona i zauważa plakat o zaginionej. Po przeczytaniu go, dowiaduje się że zaginioną jest dziewczyna, o imieniu Rachel Amber, która była ostatnio widziana w kwietniu 2013 roku. W łazience, Max przemyła twarz wodą i podarła swoje zdjęcie, które potencjalnie miała oddać na konkurs. Chwilę po tym,dostrzega dziwnego, niebieskiego motyla, który wleciał do łazienki przez otwarte okno i poleciał w róg łazienki, Skorzystałą z okazji, że ma świetną okazję na zrobienie dobrego zdjęcia. Potem do łazienki wtargnął Nathan Prescott. Chowając się za kabinami podsłuchiwała go, do czasu gdy kolejna osoba weszła do łazienki, była to punkowa dziewczyna z niebieskimi włosami. Max podsłuchała ich rozmowę na temat narkotyków. Nathan, wkurzony zachowaniem dziewczyny, wyciągnął pistolet i przypadkowo postrzelił ją kiedy próbowała uciec. Potem Max wyszła z ukrycia i wyciągnęła rękę, jakby miło to zapobiec śmierci dziewczyny. Max jakoś znalazła się wtedy z powrotem na lekcji panna Jeffersona, w takim samym momencie, jak po skończeniu wizji. Testowanie mocy: Max jest ponownie świadkiem tych samych wydarzeń. Powoli zdając sobie sprawę co się wydarzyło, przypadkowo strąca swój aparat fotograficzny ze stołu, gdy telefon Victorii zaczyna wibrować. Aby przetestować swoją moc, powtarza ruch zrobiła w łazience (wyciągając rękę) i obserwuje, jak jej aparat zaczyna się naprawiać i z powrotem ląduje na stole. Chcąc jeszcze bardziej udowodnić swoją teorię, znowu wzięła aparat i ponownie zrobiła sobie zdjęcie. Rzeczywiście, Jefferson powtarza swój wykład prosi ją, aby nazwała twórcę pierwszego autoportretu. Max decyduje się powiedzieć, że był to Louis Daguerre, a proces który zapoczątkował to Dagaerotypy. Jej odpowiedź podoba się Jeffersonowi, co zezłościło Victorię. Przerażona zastanawia się czy możliwe jest, aby uratować dziewczynę w łazience. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę, Max próbuje opuścić salę bez rozmowy z Jefferson, jednak ten ją zawołał. Podeszła do Jeffersona ponownie i próbowała wymyślić powód, dlaczego nie złożyła fotografii do konkursu. Jefferson przypomniał jej, że nie warto długo czekać na właściwy moment, a jednocześnie cytując Johna Lennona. Zdając sobie sprawę, że rozczarowała Jeffersona, cofnęła czas i również zacytowała Johna Lennona. Po wyjściu z sali, ruszyła do łazienki. W damskiej łazience powtórzyła swoje kroki i czekała aż Nathan Prescott i dziewczyna znowu się pokazali. W tej chwili, Max pchnęła wózek na bok i znalazła młotek. Za pomocą młotka, uruchomiła szkolny alarm przeciwpożarowy, rozpraszając Nathana na tyle, by dziewczyna mogła uciec bez szwanku. Nathan poszedł za, biorąc ze sobą pistolet. Zaskoczona że uratowała życie dziewczyny, Max wyszła z łazienki, po czym została zatrzymana przez Davida Madsena, głównego ochroniarza w Blackwell. Domagał się, informacji co Max robiła w łazience podczas trwania alarmu przeciwpożarowego. Kiedy ona stwierdziła że nic nie robiła, Madsen oskarżył ją o popełnienie przestępstwa. Dyrektor Wells uspokoił Davida, mówiąc mu żeby wyłączył alarm przeciwpożarowy, gdyż nie ma żadnego zagrożenia. Dyrektor zauważył fakt, że Max jest zdenerwowana jakimś faktem. Max odpowiedziała, że zastanawia się nad swoją przyszłością, ale dyrektor Wells podejrzewa, że nie mówi mu prawdy i próbuje zapewnić ją, że może zawsze być z nim szczera, nawet gdy zrobiła coś złego. |-|Donieś na Nathana= Max ufając dyrektorowi wyjawia mu całą prawdę, że Nathan był w łazience i wymachiwał pistoletem.Zdziwiony dyrektor zapytał Max czy jest tego pewna. Max wszystko potwierdziła i powiedziała że mamrotał w koło jak szalony. Dyrektor Wells nadal zdziwiony zapytał się, jak to się stało, że Max widziała Nathana, a on jej nie. Max wyznała, że chowała się za kabinami i że miała prawo tam być, ze względu że to damska łazienka. Cały czas myśląc, że dziewczyna kłamie, dyrektor przypomniał Max, że Nathan Prescott to jeden z najbardziej cenionych uczniów Blackwell. Dyrektor powiedział, że nadal mu ciężko uwierzyć we wszystko,ale spytał się jej o szczegóły. Max odpowiedziała,że Nathan opuścił łazienkę po tej całej sytuacji, a ona nie wiedziała co robić. Kiedy Max spytała się dyrektora czy zawiesi Nathana, ten odpowiedział, że przyjrzy się tej sprawie bliżej. Zawiedziona jego decyzją, Max została sama z problemem. Wells pożegnał ją, mówiąc że dokończą tę rozmowę później, w jego gabinecie. |-|Ukryj Prawdę= Kiedy dyrektor spytał się ją co się stało, dziewczyna skłamała, mówiąc dyrektorowi że źle poczuła się w klasie, tłumacząc się kobiecymi sprawami. Dyrektor zauważył, że Max chodziła w koło jak zombie i że wie to, że to jest tylko typowa babska wymówka. Max jednak cały czas się upierała, że zrobiło jej się słabo na lekcji pana Jeffersona. Dyrektor ignoruje jej wytłumaczenie i jeszcze raz prosi ją o wyznanie prawdy. Max ponownie tłumaczy się, że nie ma tu co ukrywać. Zirytowany jej postawą, Wells przypomina że nie jest ignorantem i że wie co się dzieje z uczniami w tej szkole. Powiedział Max że sieje niezgodę i oskarża ją o wszczynanie konfliktu, a potem dodał, że zgłosi rodzicom jej zachowanie. Potem zażądał, aby Max dołączyła do reszty swojej klasy, przed dalszą rozmową w jego biurze. Max zirytowana faktem, że Wells najprawdopodobniej nie podejmie się jakichkolwiek działań przeciwko Nathanowi, Max wychodzi z budynku szkoły na kampus. Kiedy Max wychodzi z kampusu, słyszy jak dyrektor Wells woła Nathana Prescotta do swojego biura. Wędrując po kampusie, Max wpada na panią Michelle Grant, jej nauczycielkę przyrody. Pani Grant wyjaśnia, że organizuje petycję przeciwko pomysłu głównego ochroniarza, żeby umieścić kamery we wszystkich miejscach kampusu. Jeśli Max tak zadecyduje, może podpisać petycję, przeciwko kamerom, ale może też odmówić podpisania, wierząc Madsen może mieć dobry pomysł (biorąc pod uwagę to, co dzisiaj wydarzyło się w łazience). Jeśli odmówiła, pani Michelle narzekała, że dzisiejsza młodzież chce, by wszystko było nagrywane. Gdy Max podejdzie do Brooke Scott, jednej z przyjaciółek Warrena, zauważa że ta bawi się dronem. Chociaż Max jest do niej przyjaźnie nastawiona, kiedy wita Brooke, Brooke zakłada, że Max gada z nią tylko dlatego,że chce polatać sobie jej dronem. Początkowo Max mówi Brooke, że bardzo by chciała polatać jej dronem, ale porównuje go do balonu i samolotu Brooke odpowiedziała Max, że dron nie jest żadną z tych rzeczy i spytała się jej czy wie czym on jest na prawdę. Max wierzyła że to broń wykorzystywana na wojnie. Zrozczarowana brakiem jej wiedzy Brooke wyznała, że nie wie dlaczego Warren nazwał Max mądrą i kazała jej się oddalić. Opcjonalnie Max może cofnąć czas i przeszukać plecak Brooke.Znalazłaby tam instrukcję z nazwą drona (Hifly evo B400). Potem mogłaby znowu porozmawiać z Brooke i gdy ta znowu zapatałaby czy Max chce polatać jej dronem, Max wykorzystałaby te informacje o których dowiedziała się z instrukcji drona oraz z ich poprzedniej rozmowy, czym zadziwiłaby Brooke. Max dostałaby wtedy pozwolenie od Brooke na polatanie jej dronem w ogół kampusu. Max otrzymała SMS'a od jej przyjaciela, Warrena, by ta zwróciła mu jego pendrive'a. Max odpowiedziała, że zwróci mu go na parkingu przed szkołą. Zbieranie różnych informacji o Rachel Amber: Max podeszła do Daniela DaCosta, nieśmiałego i cichego ucznia z klasy pana Jeffersona. Podczas rozmowy z nim, wyznał że Rachel była jego "muzą". Max zapytała się go czy znał Rachel osobiście, ale odpowiedział, że rozmawiał z Rachel tylko raz, kiedy poprosiła go o namalowanie jej portretu, a krótko potem Rachel przestała uczęszczać na zajęcia.Opcjonalnie Daniel może poprosić Max o pozwolenie na namalowanie jej portretu, ale ostrzegł ją, że swoje prace wstawia na swojego Facebook'a. Max może zgodzić się na to, a wtedy Daniel naszkicowałby jej twarz. Stella, kolejna uczennica klasy pana Jeffersona, przedstawia się Max, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest to ta "cicha dziewczyna" z tej samej klasy. Obie dyskutują o Jeffersonie, a Stella zapytała się Max, czy na prawdę lubi Jeffersona. Max odpowiedziała, że lubi jego zajęcia i że Jefferson jest dobrym nauczycielem. Stella wyraziła zadowolenie z faktu, że pan Jefferson wrócił z Nowego Jorku do Oregonu. Powiedziała, że jest pewna faktu, że Rachel z nim spała i o to samo podejrzewa również Victorię. Max jednak powiedziała, że wątpi w to, że Victoria byłaby w stanie zrobić coś takiego. Kiedy Max zapytała czy Stella znała Rachel, ta odpowiedziała że nigdy się razem nie włóczyły i że miała "złe przeczucia" co do Rachel. Kiedy Max podeszła do Haydena Jones'a, członka klubu Vortex, obaj dyskutują o tym klubie. Hayden wierzy w to, że Max nie osądza ich klubu i spytał się Max, czy chce poznać ich osobiście. Max nie była pewna jakie są stosunki Haydena z Nathanem Prescottem reprezentującym ten klub, Hayden odpowiedział jej że są przyjaciółmi i wkurzają go ludzie, którzy ciągle coś na niego mają. Dodał jeszcze, że Nathan Prescott uwielbia być na haju. Max grzecznie odmówiła wstępu do klubu, mówiąc że nie jest imprezowiczką. Hayden dla porównania wspomniał o Rachel Amber, że była ona za fajna na ten klub. Max spytała się czy Victoria i Rachel były przyjaciółkami, na co Hayden odpowiedział, że Victoria tolerowała Rachel, ale nie były przyjaciółkami. Następnie Max porozmawiała z Justinem, skejtem z Akademii Blackwell. Justin spytał się ją jaki trik chciałaby zobaczyć. |-|Tre flip= Max nie wiedziała o co mu chodziło, więc poprosiła o istne szaleństwo. Zawiedziony jej reakcją, Justin nazwał ją pozerem i powiedział, że nie zna nawet trików jak "tre flip" czy "noseslide". Po cofnięciu czasu, Max wykorzystała wiedzę, którą zdobyła podczas swojej poprzedniej rozmowy. Max powiedziała, że przyszła zobaczyć "noselide" ale nie pogardziłaby też "tre flipem". Max zadziwiła tym Justina w sensie pozytywnym, który powiedział że Max nie jest pozerem, jednak Max dodała że sama nie umie jeździć na desce. Kiedy Justin zapytał się ją co chciałaby zobaczyć, odpowiedziała że "tre flipa". Justin poprosił Trevora o wykonanie tego triku. Jednak gdy Trevor próbował wykonać trik, spadł z deski, która uderzyła go w krocze. Justin i inni zaczęli się śmiać, a Max postanowiła zrobić mu zdjęcie w tej niefortunnej pozycji. |-|Noseslide= Kiedy Justin zapytał się ją co chciałaby zobaczyć, odpowiedziała że "noselide'a". Justin poprosił Trevora o wykonanie tego triku. Trevor był w stanie wykonać ten trik bez najmniejszego problemu i pozował dla Max ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. |-|Rachel Amber= Po tym jak Trevor wykonał noseslide'a, Max mogła się zapytać Justina co ten wie o Rachel Amber. Justin wspomniał, że Rachel Amber i jej "punkowa przyjaciółka" jeździły z nimi na deskorolce, zanim Rachel zaginęła. Wspomniał, że Rachel bardzo lubiła się z nimi zadawać. Justin miał nadzieję że Rachel żyje obecnie na wypasie, but obiecał również, że gdyby tak nie było, nie zawachałby się zrobić krzywdy komuś, kto mógłby ją zranić . Gdy Max podeszła bliżej dormitorium, spotkała Evana Harrisa, kolejnego ucznia klasy Jeffersona i osoby którą podziwiała, ze względu na jego profesjonalizm.Spytała się, czy mogłaby spojrzeć na jego portfolio, spytał się Max kto sfotografował słynnego "Padającego Żołnierza". Max odpowiada, że był to Robert Cappa, czym zaimponowała Evanowi. Dał on Max pozwolenie na obejrzenie jego portfolio. Kiedy je oglądała, zobaczyła zdjęcia Rachel Amber z 2012 roku. Evan wspomniał, że Rachel była jego przyjaciółką i jego ulubioną modelką. Kiedy Max zapytała go czy podejrzewa co mogło stać się Rachel, Evan odpowiedział, że na pewno nic dobrego, sądząc po jej zaginięciu. Potem Max poszła rozmawiać z Lukiem Parkerem, ofiarą poniżania przez Logana Robertsona, ale ten nie chciał z nią rozmawiać. Kiedy Max zapytała go co go gryzie, powiedział że chodzi o zachowanie Nathana Prescotta. Na pocieszenie, Max wspomniała mu, że widziała Nathana Prescotta z pistoletem w łazience i że zgłosiła go dyrektorowi. Luke ucieszył się z tego faktu i poprosił, żeby porozmawiali później. Po rozmowach ze wszystkimi, Max ruszyła do swojego dormitorium. Dormitorium Prescottów: Kiedy Max przybywa na teren dormitorium, zobaczyła Kate siedzącą na ławeczce i Zacharego Rigginsa rzucającego piłką w Loganem Robertsonem. Max zapytała się Kate co ją gryzie, ale ta odpowiedziała że na razie nie ma ochoty na rozmowę z kimkolwiek. Kiedy Max podeszła do Alyssy Anderson, kolejnej dziewczyny z klasy pana Jeffersona, spytała się co ona czyta. Alyssa odpowiedziała, że czyta książkę pod tytułem "Kochaj dzisiaj, albo umrzyj jutro", którą nazwała powieścią dla bab.Jednak chce, żeby Max nie mówiła nikomu że czyta tę książkę. Max nie rozumie jej reakcji, gdyż wie że ta książka to bestseller i nie ma nic dziwnego w czytaniu jej. Kiedy Max chce wejść do swojego dormitorium, zatrzymuje ją Victoria i jej koleżanki, Courtney Wagner i Taylor. Victoria zirytowana, że Max znała wszystkie odpowiedzi na lekcji pana Jeffersona, nie pozwala jej wejść do dormitorium. Nazwała ją hipsterem i wyśmiała ją, że ledwo zdołała wypowiedzieć nazwisko Louise'a Daguerre. Victoria zrobiła też zdjęcie Max, które powiedziała, że przerobi i wstawi na wszystkie portale społecznościowe. Zirytowana Max obmyśla plan jak tu się pozbyć Victorii i jej koleżanek spod wejścia do dormitorium. Kiedy woźny nie patrzył, uruchomiła zraszacze, a woda oblała wszystkie dziewczyny. Kiedy Victoria zeszła ze schodów, Max uszkodziła wiadro z farbą, oblewając Victorię. |-|Wyśmiej Victorię= Po tym jak Max oblała ją farbą , jako dodatkową karę zrobiła Victorii zdjęcie swoim aparatem. Dodała jeszcze, że nie musi go przerabiać zanim wrzuci je do internetu. Max kazała Victorii przesunąć się, tłumacząc jej że miała "gówniany dzień" i "chce iść do swojego pokoju" Victoria odpowiedziała jej, że razem z Nathanem wiedzą gdzie ona mieszka. Ignorując ją, Max zaczyna zastanawiać się czy na pewno dobrze postąpiła, że zrobiła zdjęcie Victorii dla zemsty. |-|Pociesz Victorię= Po tym jak Max oblała ją farbą, poszła z nią ponownie porozmawiać. Zirytowana jej postawą Victoria, spytała czego Max od niej chce.. Max Max przeprosiła za to, że zniszczyła jej kaszmirową kurtkę. Victoria zgodziła się z Max, że kurtka była ładna, ale odpowiedziała że może kupić sobie inną. Max dalej komplementuje jej styl, mówiąc że zawsze wie jak dobrze się ubierać. Victoria skromnie odpowiedziała, że "ma jakiś tam talent", zwłaszcza że pan Jefferson jej to powiedział. Max kontynuuje, komentując jej fotografie, podobne do tych, które robi Richard Avedon. Victoria zaznaczyła, że Avedon jest jednym z jej idoli i dziękuje Max za komplement. Zanim Max weszła do dormitorium, Victoria ma nadzieję, że Taylor and Courtney przyniosą jej ręczniki zanim farba wyschnie. Potem przeprosiła Max za “idź się samojebnij” i usuęła zdjęcie Max z telefonu. Max zgodziła się że to było podłe, ale mimo to zabawne. Victoria wyznaje Max, że to jest "ten dzień", w którym Max miło porozmawiała z Victorią. Max powiedziała Victorii, że zobaczą się później, po czym Victoria się żegna mówiąc "Au revoir" i przesuwa się umożliwiając Max wejście do dormitorium. Max podejrzewa jednak, że Victoria tylko bawiła się nią, po czym decyduje się wejść do dormitorium. Gdy Max weszła do dormitorium, udała się do swojego pokoju. W pokoju zauważyła, że ktoś zabrał pendrive'a Warrena. Na biurku zauważyła informację od Dany Ward, że to ona zabrała pendrive'a, gdyż chciała zobaczyć sobie parę filmów. Gdy Max wyszła z pokoju, dostrzegła Juliet Watson, blokującą drzwi Dany. Max podeszła do Julliet i zapytała się jej co się stało. Juliet oskarżała Danę o wysyłanie sprośnych SMS'ów do jej chłopaka. Gdy Max się spytała jak się o tym dowiedziała, ta miała pretensje, że nagle zaczęło ją coś obchodzić, mimo że nigdy nawet nie odezwała się do Juliet. Juliet zapytała Max, jakie jest jej nazwisko. Max może pomylić jej nazwisko, wymieniając "Mason", "Patson" i "Olson". Wtedy zirytowana Juliet odpowiada, że jej prawdziwe nazwisko to Watson. Gdy Max zdobyła potrzebną jej wiedzę, cofnęła czas, by wykorzystać ją w praktyce. Kiedy Max wymówiła poprawne nazwisko Juliet, wyznała ona, że dowiedziała się o tym od Victorii Chase. Max rozpatrzyła propozycję Dany, aby poszła do pokoju Victorii i poszukała dowodów na to, że Victoria skłamała Juliet. W pokoju Victorii, Max sprawdziła jej skrzynkę pocztową i znalazła wiadomość Victorii, zaadresowaną do Taylor, o żarcie jaki miała spłatać Juliet (tak na prawdę Zachary wysyłał sprośne SMSy do Victorii). Zanim Max wyszła, miała możliwość poprzestawiania zdjęć w kolażu Victorii, tak żeby ułożyły się w wyprostowany palec. Wychodząc z pokoju, Max miała wydrukowaną wiadomość od Victorii, którą pokazała Juliet. Juliet zawstydzona swoim wcześniejszym zachowaniem, przeprosiła Danę i wypuściła ją z pokoju. Dana odpowiedziała, że za karę musi postawić jej obiad i zrobić jej pranie. Dana zaprasza Max do pokoju i powiedziała Max, że pendrive Warrena jest na jej biurku. Max weszła do pokoju i poszła sprawdzić biurko. |-|Test ciążowy= Przeszukując biurko, Max znalazła domowy test ciążowy w pudełku na podłodze. Uklęknęła i zbadała test ciążowy, na którym widniały dwie kreski. Wściekła i zawstydzona Dana, wyrwała Max test ciążowy z ręki i wyrzuciła ją z pokoju. |-|Plotka o Danie= Po tym jak Max znalazła test ciążowy, mogła cofnąć czas, aby usunąć jej decyzję o podniesieniu testu. Gdy już zabrała pendrive Warrena, Max zapytała Danę o "plotkę", którą zdarzyło jej się usłyszeć. Zaskoczona Dana, spytała się Max, kto jej powiedział, że była w ciąży. Max ze względu na okoliczności zdobycia tej wiedzy, odpowiedziała, że "nikt ważny" i powiedziała Danie, że "oni" gadali o tym, jakby to była zwykła bujda i nie myśleli że to prawda. być Zrezygnowana Dana wyznała że była w ciąży, ale ją usunęła. Kiedy Max zapytała kto miał być ojcem dziecka, Dana odpowiedziała, że był to jeden chłopak ze szkolnej drużyny footballu amerykańskiego, ale nie był to Zachary. Max początkowo zapytała który z tych chłopaków był ojcem, but dodała też, że to nie jej sprawa i lepiej żeby jej nawet nie mówiła. Dana doceniła dyskrecję Max i powiedziała jej, żeby brała szybko pendrive'a, aby Warren miał powód do dręczenia jej. Podchodząc do szafki Dany, Max znalazła list napisany do Dany przez Logana Robertsona, w którym ten przepraszał ją za to, że nie było go przy niej wtedy, kiedy ona go najbardziej potrzebowała. Podczas rozmowy z Dana, Dana jeszcze raz podziękowała Max za pomoc z Juliet. Max zapytała czemu Victoria mogłaby jej zrobić taki żart, mimo że również należy do klubu Vortex. Dana przypomniała, że to, że Dana i Juliet należą do Vortexu, nie znaczy że przyjaźnią się z Victorią; Dana wyznała nawet, że Victoria ją przeraża. Sądziła że Max podjęła dobrą decyzję, że wybrała życie samotnika w Blackwell, ale dodała że Warren się nią interesuje.Max poprosiła o wyjaśnienie, a Dana spytała się jej, czy widziała folder "Max" na pendrivie Warrena. Po otrzymaniu tej wiadomości, Max jeszcze raz podziękowała Danie za informację i opuściła jej pokój. Po opuszczeniu dormitorium, Max ruszyła w kierunku parkingu. Gdy wyszła z budynku, zauważyła wściekniętego Zacharego sprawdzającego wiadomość na swoim telefonie. Rzucił swoją piłką footballową i przypadkowo trafił w głowę Alyssy, wytrącając jej książkę z rąk i doprowadzając do płaczu. Max mogła użyć swojej mocy cofania czasu, aby usunąć to wydarzenie i ostrzec Alyssę. Alyssa za prośbą Max przesunęła głowę, unikając trafienia, skutkiem czego piłka trafiła w okno, rozbijając je. Alyssa odczuła ulgę i podziękowała Max. Kiedy Max znowu zmierzała na główny kampus, zauważyła Davida Madsena gnębiącego Kate. |-|Zrób zdjęcie= Max zdecydowała się zrobić zdjęcie tego wydarzenia. David kontynuował tłumaczyć Kate, że wie o wszystkim co się dzieje w tej szkole i nic się przed nim nie ukryje, więc powinna zdecydować się po której stronie stoi. Ukończył swoją wiadomość, David zostawia Kate w spokoju i odchodzi. Wściekła, że Max tylko stała i się przyglądała, Kate powiedziała, że ma nadzieje, że “podobało jej się przedstawienie” i odeszła ze wściekłością. |-|Interweniuj= Z powodu, że pamiętała swoją poprzednią rozmowę z Davidem, Max interweniuje i kazała Davidowi zostawić Kate w spokoju. David próbował wyjaśnić swoje zachowanie, że to “oficjalna sprawa”, po czym Max odpowiada, że nie powinien gnębić uczniów. David powtórzył, że nie gnębił Kate i że wykonuje tylko swoją pracę. David nazywa Max powodem "problemu", przysięgając, że zapamięta tę rozmowę, po czym odchodzi. Kate poczuła ulgę i podziękowała Max serdecznie za pomoc, po czym odeszła. Po tym incydencie z Kate, Max otrzymała wiadomość od Victorii. W zależności czy się ją pocieszyło czy wyśmiało SMS miał inną treść. Jeśli się ją pocieszyło, napisała "Swoją drogą dzięki, ale nie jesteśmy przyjaciółkami", a jeśli się ją wyśmiało, napisała "Cześć suko, mam nadzieję że podobało ci się zdjęcie, bo to twoje ostatnie". Na parkingu Max dostrzegła Juliet, ciągle zaniepokojoną o to co zrobili Victoria i Zachary. Max współczuła Juliet za to co się między nimi stało, a Juliet mówiła że się cieszy, że dowiedziała się o tym później, niż wcale i że Victoria nie będzie się dłużej śmiała za jej plecami. Max zapytała, czy Juliet porozmawiała już z Zacharym, a ta nazwała Zacharego "wypierdkiem", który powiedział, że zarywał do Victorii dla żartu. Juliet zaznaczyła, że Warren czegoś chciał on Max. Zanim Max odchodzi, Max kazała Juliet jakoś się trzymać. Kiedy podeszła do Warrena, Max oddała mu jego pendrive, ignorując fakt, że chciał ją uściskać. Jak Warren schował pendrive'a do kieszeni, Warren pokazał swój samochód, model z 1978 roku. Warren zasugerował, że skoro ma już samochód, to mogliby się wybrać do kina samochodowego w Newberg, 60 mil od Arcadia Bay. Rozbawiona Max odpowiedziała Warrenowi, że nie pasuje do tego świata. Zaniepokojony Warren, zapytał się Max co ją gryzie. Max odpowiedziała mu, że to był "dziwny" dzień. Warren opowiedział, że widział fotografię Max, jaką Victoria wrzuciła na swojego Facebooka. W zależności od wyborów albo Max chwali się fotką Victorii umazanej farbą lub mówi, że dziewczyny trochę zmieniły nastawienie do siebie i że Victoria już usunęła tę fotkę. Podobnie, Warren powiedział, że udałoby jej się uzbierać niezłą sumę na Kickstarterze tym zdjęciem. Potem Warren zapytał się, czy Max sprawdziła jego kolekcję filmów ja pendrivie. Max odpowiedziała pozytywnie, że miał tam niezłą kolekcję, od "Akiry" po "Strefę Zmroku". Warren również zapytał się, czy oglądała "Nadzy i Rozszarpani", a ta odparła, że jej mózg jest już wystarczająco zryty. Potem oboje dyskutują o filmie "Dalej koteczku! Zabij! Zabij!", który zachwycił Max. Warren starał się zasugerować Max wspólne obejrzenie jakiegoś filmu, ale zauważył, że coś ją trapiło. Max starała się zwierzyć Warrenowi z tego co się wydarzyło wcześniej w łazience i opowiedzieć o dziewczynie, którą uratowała, ale jej zwierzenia zostały przerwane przez Nathana Prescotta, który spytał się czy ona to "Max Caulfield'. Max potwierdziła, że jest jedną z uczennic klasy pana Jeffersona, a Nathan spytał się co powiedziała dyrektorowi po incydencie w łazience. Max może mu powiedzieć, że wyznała mu prawdę, że "uczeń miał broń" w łazience. Nathan poprawił ją, że powiedziała, że to on miał pistolet. Nieporuszona tą informacją, Max kazała mu się od niej oddalić. Coraz bardziej wściekły Nathan kazał nie analizować go, bo nikt nie ma do tego prawa. Warren próbował stanąć w obronie Max, ale Nathan dał mu cios w głowę, powalając go. Max kazała Nathanowi zostawić Warrena w spokoju, po czym Nathan łapie ją za szyję, każąc jej mu nie rozkazywać. Max zadrapała mu twarz i upadła, w chwili gdy samochód zatrzymał się tuż przed jej twarzą. Kiedy Max się podniosła, rozpoznała kierowcę. Była to jej przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, Chloe. Warren dalej zajął się Nathanem, dając Max wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wbiec do samochodu i odjechać z nią bezpiecznie. Spotkanie z Chloe: Podczas jazdy, max lamentuje o swoim złym dniu i zachowaniu Nathana. Zirytowana, że Max jej jeszcze nie podziękowała, Chloe sama sobie podziękowała, udając że jest Max. Max wyznała, że bardzo się cieszy z tego, że widzi Chloe i dziękuje jej za pomoc. Chloe zapytała czego Nathan od niej chciał, jednak Max skłamała, że "oby nic", po tym co się stało pomiędzy nią, a Nathanem na parkingu.Max spytała się Chloe skąd zna Nathana. Chloe nie wyjaśniła tego, jednak nazwała go "jednym z wielu dupków z Arcadii". Wspomniała, że Warren wziął na siebie niezły wycisk, żeby obronić Max. Ta powiedziała, że "ma u niego dług". Max wyznała, że myślała, że życie w Arcadii będzie spokojne, a Chloe spytała się, czy w Seattle jej się nie podobało. Max wyjawiła, że w Seattle było na prawdę fajnie i że to było to "prawdziwe miasto dla artystów". Jednak Arcadia Bay stało się dla niej o wiele lepsze po tym jak spotkała Chloe. Chloe wspomniała, że Max tylko wróciła do swojego rodzinnego miasta dla Akademii Blackwell. Max wyjaśniła swoje motywacje, że Blackwell ma najlepszy kierunek fotografii w Stanach Zjednoczonych i uczy na nim jej ulubiony nauczyciel, Mark Jefferson. Chloe zawiodła się na Max, gdyż wróciła do Arcadia Bay dla nauczyciela, a nie dla przyjaciółki. Max zastanawiała się czy Chloe była na prawdę szczęśliwa, że ją widzi. Chloe miała pretensje, że Max całkowicie zerwała z nią kontakt na 5 lat, odkąd wyjechała z Oregonu. Sfrustrowana Max, kazała Chloe odpuścić sobie i wspomniała, że ona również przechodziła przez zmiany. Chloe nadal jednak się gniewała, że mimo tego, że Max była w Arcadia Bay już od miesiąca, nie dała nawet znać. Nawet nie zadzwoniła ani nie wysłała SMS'a. Max dalej się broniła, mówiąc że chciała się najpierw "urządzić" i upewnić się, że nie jest zwykłym cichym geekiem. Wspomniała, że prędzej czy później na pewno by się skontaktowała z Chloe. Chloe nie słucha jej wyjaśnień, mówiąc że Jeffersonowi na pewno nie mówi takich wymówek. Niezadowolone dziewczyny przestały przez chwilę ze sobą rozmawiać. Po sprawdzeniu torby, Max odkryła, że jej aparat jest zepsuty. Chloe powiedziała, że jej ojczym ma w domu narzędzia, które pomogą jej naprawić aparat. W domu dziewczyny wchodzą na górę, a Chloe kazała Max włączyć muzykę, w czasie gdy ona "zarzuci leki". Max przeszukiwała cały pokój, w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek śladów płyt. Znalazła pudełko leżące niedaleko łóżka, w którym były płyty. Znalazła w nim również zdjęcie przedstawiające Chloe i Rachel Amber. Zirytowana Chloe wyrwała Max zdjęcie z ręki i kazała jej go nie dotykać. Max chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej, powiedziała że na pewno były "dobrymi przyjaciółkami". Chloe odpowiedziała Max, że "delikatnie mówiąc". Widząc ciekawość swojej koleżanki, Chloe wyznała, że ona i Rachel Amber zostały przyjaciółkami kiedy Max wyjechała do Seattle. Obie marzyły o ucieczce z Arcadia Bay do Los Angeles. Zanim zaginęła, powiedziała że spotkała kogoś kto "odmienił jej życie" i wyjechała z Arcadia Bay bez słowa oraz wbrew obietnicom bez niej. Chloe nazywała Rachel jej "aniołem". Max założyła, że Rachel zajęła jej miejsce, gdyż ona zostawiła Chloe. Po tej rozmowie, Chloe powiedziała Max, żeby poszukała w piwnicy narzędzi do naprawy aparatu. Chloe chciała mieć w międzyczasie czas żeby się "zjarać". Max spełniła jej prośbę i wyszła z pokoju. Weszła w międzyczasie do pokoju Joyce. Wyglądając przez okno, zauważyła zmarłego ptaka na oknie. Max zastanawiała się czy może go przywrócić do życia. Cofając czas, udało jej się go uratować od szkody. Otworzyła okno, po czym on mógł wlecieć do środka. Sprawdzając szafki po obu stronach łóżka, znalazła "małą kapliczkę" dla byłego męża Joyce, Williama. W jednej z szuflad po drugiej stronie łóżka, Max znalazła parę zakochanych psów z imionami Joyce i jej nowego męża. Dowiedziała się, że nowy mąż Joyce to David Madsen. Max zeszła na dół, gdzie zaczęła badać ich kuchnię i salon, gdzie znalazła stare zdjęcia Chloe, zanim ścięła i przefarbowała swoje blond włosy na niebiesko; fotografię Joyce, która nadal pracowała w "Dwóch Wielorybach". W salonie znalazła starą plamę na dywanie, którą Max i Chloe zrobiły, kiedy chciały się napić alkoholu jako dzieci. Zbiły wtedy butelkę, rozlewając całe wino na dywan. Kiedy Max wyszła na zewnątrz domu, znalazła stary grób kota Chloe, Bongo, który został przejechany przez samochód w 2008 roku. Stare przedmioty z dzieciństwa, huśtawka którą William postawił dla nich w ogrodzie i grill, na których piekł burgery wywołały u niej wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Stary obraz, który ona i Chloe namalowały, wyblakł pod wpływem światła słonecznego i również wywołał miłe wspomnienia u Max. Osobowość Max jest mądra i wybitna, i trochę skrępowana w swojej pracy. Stara się pokazać swój wysiłek i być miła dla innych studentów Akademii Blackwell. Jest inteligenta i sprytna, oraz rozsądna i dojrzała jak na swój wiek w przeciwieństwie do swojej przyjaciółki, Chloe. Autobiografia Oto co Max napisała o sobie w swoim dzienniku: Nazywam się Maxine Caulfield. Od dziecka wiedziałam, że chce zostać fotografką. Cały świat widziałam przez pryzmat aparatu. Być może jest to sposób, aby być częścią świata, ale w bezpiecznej odległości. Zawsze byłam bardziej przekonana do starego, analogowego aparatu, a nie do cyfrowego sprzętu. Uwielbiam wszystkie rodzaje zdjęć, a najbardziej krajobrazowe. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy ludzie się ze mnie śmieją, czy nie. Żyje w wielkiej firmie, prawda? Wróciłam do mojego dawnego domu, aby studiować fotografowanie, w Akademii Blackwell, w klasie numer 12 seniorów. Początkowo Chloe była moją "Najlepszą Przyjaciółką Na Zawsze" (nie licząc tego że nie widziałyśmy się od 5 lat) i dziwnie się czuję nie widząc jej jeszcze. Więc jestem teraz osiemnastoletnią dorosłą kobietą, mimo że nie zawsze czuję się dojrzała i mądra, ale jestem gotowa, aby wrócić do mojego rodzinnego miasta z retro aparatem. "Powiedz ser!" Historia Max dorastała w Arcadia Bay wraz ze swoją dobrą przyjaciółką Chloe Price. Kiedy Max miała 13 przeniosła się do Settle wraz ze swoimi rodzicami, pozostawiając najlepszą przyjaciółkę i swoje dawne życie za sobą. Niedługo po wyjeździe Maxine zmarł ojciec Chloe. Jej matka wyszła za mąż ponownie. Pięć lat później Max zostaje przyjęta do Akademii, w Blackwell, w której będzie uczona fotografowania. W Akademii W epizodzie 2 Kate Marsh chce się zabić. Gracz może uratować Kate, gdy będzie wybierał dobre opcje. Gdy Maxine popełni błąd, Kate będzie czuć że Max nie interesuje się nią. Wtedy Kate skoczy i umrze. Ciekawostki * Kiedy Max była dzieckiem, połknęła oko swojego pluszowego misia, po czym trafiła na ostry dyżur. Misia możemy zobaczyć w jej pokoju w akademiku. * Max trzyma w pokoju na swoim łóżku poduszkę, którą zrobiła własnoręcznie z mamą. * Max dostała od rodziców na urodziny pudełko czekoladek o smaku kokosowym oraz czek na 200$. * Max trzyma zdjęcie rodziców w swojej szkolnej szafce. * Razem z ojcem, są fanami amerykańskiego klubu hokejowego "Seattle Thunderbirds" * Tylko jej rodzice mogą nazywać ją "Maxine". W innych przypadkach woli kiedy ludzie nazywają ją "Max" * Nazwała swoją roślinkę "Lisa" * Ulubionymi fotografami Max są Phillip-Lorca diCorcia, Julia Cameron, Dali, Robert Doisneau, Henri Cartier-Bresson oraz David Hamilton. * Dormitorium Max ma numer 219 * W drugim epizodzie Chloe mówi Max że ma irlandzkie szczęście. Może to sugerować, że ktoś z jej rodziny (prawdopodobnie tata) może mieć irlandzkie pochodzenie. Warto wspomnieć że "Caulfield" jest dość powszechnie występującym nazwiskiem w Irlandii i Wielkiej Brytanii. * Ulubiony miesiąc Max to październik. * Zgodnie ze swoją kartą ocen, Max posiada średnią 2,8. * W karcie uczniowskiej Max jest informacja o indywidualnym nauczaniu. Stosuje się je u osób ze znacznymi trudnościami w nauce i uczniów z niepoprawnym zachowaniem * Razem z Warrenem grają w "World of Warcraft". Galeria Kategoria:Postacie